Mafiosa atracción
by White ladies
Summary: Isabella Swan es secuestrada por Edward Cullen, el mayor mafioso de Estados Unidos. Este solo la lleva por unos días para disfrutar del bonito cuerpo que posee la castaña, pero lo que no sabe es que Bella no es una "chica fácil". El la secuestro y ahora va a tener que lidiar con ella, ya que no piensa rendirse hasta conseguir tenerla en su cama por voluntad propia. ¿Lo conseguira?
1. Chapter 1

Mafiosa atracción

.

.

.

Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos, es una estudiante de Literatura que adora los libros y la música.

Edward Cullen, uno de los mayores mafiosos de todo Estados Unidos y jefe del Clan Cullen, es un mujeriego despiadado y no piensa enamorarse nunca.

Cuando Edward viajo a Seattle para arreglar unos "asuntos", no creyó posible encontrarse con una hermosa castaña que inmediatamente se metió en su mente. Acostumbrado a no esperar y tener lo que deseaba, mando a atraparla sin dudar un segundo. De todas formas solo la usaría unos días para su disfrute, le compraría unas cuantas cosas y luego la devolvería con la amenaza de no hablarle de El a nadie.

Lo que no sabia es que Bella no es una chica fácil, y ella se lo demostrara.

Edward Cullen, no tenia ni idea en donde se había metido. Ahora su mundo estaba de cabeza, y realmente no tenia muchas ganas de volverlo a la normalidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Mafiosa atracción

.

.

.

"Todos tenemos mundo ocultos y pasados oscuros, todos tenemos una mascara sobre nuestra verdadera identidad."

Capitulo 1: El secuestro.

Bella POV

_Era de noche y me encontraba en una ciudad que no conocía. Las calles se veían desiertas y no se oía nada más que el latir de mi corazón._

_Estaba corriendo sin saber a donde ir. Maldición. Estaba perdida._

_Sentía la más pura desesperación recorrer mi cuerpo. Algo me seguía y presentía que estaba a punto de atraparme._

"_¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!" Quise gritar pero mis labios no se movían, estaban sellados. La desesperación a cada instante crecía más y más, y no podía controlarme._

_De repente tropecé y me prepare para un golpe que nunca llego, en cambio, lo que sentí fue un par de fuerte brazos atraparme por detrás._

_-Te advertí que no podías huir de mi- Me susurro una voz aterciopelada antes de besarme furiosamente._

* * *

Me desperté respirando agitadamente, ese había sido un sueño muy vivido y extraño, nunca había soñado algo así.

Me fije la hora en el reloj, este marcaba las 4:00. Suspire. Ya no iba a poder dormir, así que me levante y fui directamente al cuarto de baño.

Me metí en la ducha y deje que el agua caliente se llevara mi extraño sueño.

Para cuando salí del baño, ya eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana. Me puse un short de tela negro y una remera blanca básica de tirantes. Camine tranquilamente hacia mi cocina y me fije si en el refrigerador encontraba algo que me apetecía, como no había nada que me interesara solo me serví un jugo de naranja.

Hoy al ser sábado, no tenía que ir a la universidad y tampoco al trabajo, así que tome mi viejo ejemplar de "Cumbres Borrascosas" y lo comencé a leer por el principio. Cuando lo termine, mire la sala y decidí que no le vendría mal una limpieza. Comencé allí pero termine limpiando todo el departamento.

Cuando estaba arreglando lo último de la cocina sonó el teléfono de la sala.

-Hola- Conteste casi sin aire por culpa de la pequeña carrera que hice para alcanzar el teléfono.

-¡Hola, Bella! Suenas un poco agitada, ¿estas bien?- Dijo la voz que asocie a mi amiga Ángela.

-Si, solo tuve que correr un poco para tomar el teléfono. No es que me moleste, pero ¿no te parece un poco temprano para llamar, Ang?- Dije.

-Bells, son las cuatro de la tarde- Dijo Ángela y supe que estaba conteniendo la risa.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunte de manera estúpida, aunque estaba viendo el reloj de la pared.

-¿Te quedaste perdida en los libros o en la limpieza?- Ella me conocía demasiado bien.

-En ambas, pero eso no importa, ¿Para que me llamaste, Ang? ¿Sucedió algo?- Pregunte cambiando el tema.

-No, no paso nada, solo quería saber si podías ir conmigo a comprar unas cosas al centro comercial- Me contesto.

-No tengo nada que hace, así que por mi esta bien… bueno, siempre y cuando no me tengas 3 horas viendo ropa- Conteste en tono de broma, aunque ella sabia que se lo decía en serio.

-Perfecto, Bella, te prometo no hacerte ver ropa durante 3 horas- Dijo y realmente esperaba que esta vez cumpliera su promesa.

-Bueno, ¿entonces nos vemos a las 17?- Pregunte.

-Si, a esa hora me parece bien. Nos vemos-

-Hasta luego- Dije y luego colgué.

Me agradaba juntarme con Ángela, era una buena persona y no se metía en chismes ni problemas. Era la única con la que podía ser yo misma, ya que, mi madre vivía en Arizona y mi padre había muerto cuando era pequeña.

La había conocido en la universidad y desde el primer momento nos llevamos bien.

Aunque ella estudiaba Periodismo y yo Literatura, teníamos horarios parecidos y accesibles, lo cual nos permitía poder trabajar a las dos juntas en el bar "Eclipse" sin problemas.

Me fui a dar un baño y a cambiar ya que, si Ángela me veía así, me iba a dar otra de sus clases de moda que tan histérica me ponían.

Luego de un baño rápido, me empecé a cambiar. Me puse un vestido azul claro que me llegaba por encima de la rodilla y unos zapatos con taco color negros. Suspire. Si seguía obligándome a usar estas trampas mortales, era muy probable que no llegara a mi cumpleaños 19.

Me maquille muy levemente y me observe en el espejo. Me veía bastante aceptable, mi piel extremadamente pálida contrastaba con mi cabello y ojos castaños, además la sutil sombra de ojos lograba acentuarlos un poco.

Tome mi pequeña cartera negra y salí del departamento.

Camine un poco por las calles de Seattle, pero aunque el centro comercial no quedaba muy lejos de mi casa, odiaba moverme con los estúpidos tacones. Pare un taxi y le dije la dirección.

Llegue justo a las 17:10 y Ang ya me esperaba en la puerta. Le pague al chófer lo que correspondía y fui hacia donde estaba mi amiga.

-Hola, Bella. Te ves muy bien, creo que te voy a dar clases de moda mas seguido- Dijo cuando me acerque.

-Hola, Ang. Sobre las clases de moda no gracias, ya tuve suficientes para el resto de mi vida- Era verdad, no pensaba volver a escucharla por cinco horas decirme que si el rojo es de temporada, que si el verde ya paso de moda, que si los moños esto… no, esas clases me habían cansado hace mucho.

-Eso dices ahora pero en algún momento te van a ayudar- No creía que eso pasara en un futuro muy cercano- Bueno ahora vamos a comprar. Hoy no son muchas-.

-Eso espero. Luego de que termines de comprar esa pocas cosas, ¿Podemos ir a la librería?-

-Esta bien, luego vamos a ver los libros- Dijo mientras comenzábamos a entrar.

[ … ]

Luego de 2 horas y 30 minutos de caminar por todo el maldito centro comercial, yo estaba muerta de cansancio, harta de ver ropa y mis pies me estaban matando.

Parecía que Ángela no se iba a alejar de las tiendas de moda en un buen rato y yo realmente quería ver los libros antes de que cerraran.

-Ángela- Ella parecía no escucharme mientras veía una blusa que tenia un extraño tono rosado.

-Ángela- Volví a llamarle, pero esta vez le sacudí un poco el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?- Me pregunto cuando se percato de que le hablaba.

-¿Te importaría si voy a ver los libros mientras tú sigues con tus "pequeñas compras"?- Ella me sonrió inocentemente cuando se dio cuenta de mi sarcasmo.

-Ve, yo ya termino y te alcanzo- Me dijo.

-Ya termina, si claro…- Murmure mientras me iba.

-¡Te escuche!- La oí gritarme, pero yo ya me había ido.

La librería del centro comercial no tenia nada y yo realmente necesitaba un libro nuevo.

Pensé un poco y recordé que había otra a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí. Estaba segura que Ángela se tardaría otras cuantas horas, así que ignorando a mis adoloridos pies, me dirigí afuera.

[ … ]

Llegue rápidamente a la librería y me dispuse a buscar algo de mi agrado.

Fue una desilusión no encontrar nada nuevo, además de que la dependienta estaba bastante enojada porque le había revisado todo y no compre nada.

Para cuando salí estaba todo oscuro. ¿Tanto había tardado? Ángela iba a matarme. Maldije al celular que se me había roto hacia dos días y por eso no podía llamarla.

Empecé a caminar rápido, pero al ser tan tonta como era, tome la calle equivocada y me perdí.

Estaba nerviosa, en esa calle no había nadie y solo un auto negro con vidrios tintados se encontraba estacionado. Trague saliva y aumente el ritmo de mi caminata olvidándome de los tacones. Me sentía observada y eso no me gustaba ni un ápice.

Escuche un ruido detrás de mi y cuando me gire vi a un hombre de traje negro bajar del auto y caminar hacia mi.

Un instinto se activo en mi y comencé a correr.

Había logrado alejarme una cuadra, cuando mi torpeza ayudada por los condenados tacones, me hicieron caer.

Caí de rodillas y antes de poder levantarme fui tomada del brazo por una enorme mano cubierta con un guante negro. Sin permitirme hablar o girarme , un pañuelo con un extraño olor se puso en mi nariz y boca, obligándome a respirar solo esa esencia.

Comencé a ver todo negro y mis párpados pesaban mucho.

Sentí que era levantada e ingresada a un lugar calentito y cómodo.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de entrar a la inconsciencia, fue una voz aterciopelada diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia.

Les agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y en especial a: **Kriss21** y a** zonihviolet**.

Un saludo.


End file.
